


Unsaid

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Disclaimer: I don´t own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.
Relationships: Leila/Matthew (Fire Emblem)
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 6





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don´t own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.

He wondered if she had visited his parents.

_Probably not._

He was too scared to give her a reason. He decided to wait one more mission.

_Like that would make him more courageous._

If only he didn´t wait maybe he wouldn´t have to bury her in this cursed place.

He hated himself. He hated Marquess Laus, Nergal, Ephidel, the Black Fang. He hated this mission but Leila would have completed it so would he.

He couldn´t leave Lord Hector alone.

It was foggy. They needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Matthew only for his thief skills and benched him when I got Legault so this drabble is my redemption. There you go Matthew you are in the 3rd fic I published.  
> English is not my native language so please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes.


End file.
